


Сквозь лес

by Ferdinand_s



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Attempt at Humor, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferdinand_s/pseuds/Ferdinand_s
Summary: Лютик задержал дыхание, заслышав разочарованное рычание совсем рядом со своим укрытием. Рычание, отчетливо напомнившее о недавней встрече с оборотнем во время последней охоты Геральта. Оборотень-рогоносец? Он задумчиво нахмурился. Вендиго? И хотя Геральт утверждал, что их не существует, сейчас Лютик был более всего склонен с ним не согласиться. Похоже, он все-таки встретил одного.
Kudos: 6





	Сквозь лес

Темнота. Со сладковатым привкусом духов. Глухая тишина, резко прерванная нетерпеливым скрипом половиц.

– Где он?  
– Кто, дорогой?  
– Этот чертов бард!  
– О, ради пресвятой Мелителе, Ганс, – голос графини бессильно прервался, растворяясь в сосредоточенном скрипе половиц.

Лютик задержал дыхание, заслышав разочарованное рычание совсем рядом со своим укрытием. Рычание, отчетливо напомнившее о недавней встрече с оборотнем во время последней охоты Геральта. Оборотень-рогоносец? Он задумчиво нахмурился. Вендиго? И хотя Геральт утверждал, что их не существует, сейчас Лютик был более всего склонен с ним не согласиться. Похоже, он все-таки встретил одного.

Шаги, то приближавшиеся, то отдалявшиеся все это время, замерли близко к шкафу. Что ж. Лютик глубоко вдохнул и торопливо стянул с ближайшей вешалки платье, укрывая драгоценную лютню не менее драгоценной тканью. При иных обстоятельствах он бы восхитился изысканностью вкуса хозяйки гардероба. Но сейчас все, что ему оставалось – это молиться, чтобы ее разъяренный муж оставил шкаф в покое и пошел поискать, например, под кроватью (где же еще прятаться непутевому любовнику, не так ли?).   
Рассчитывать на подобную удачу приходилось едва ли. Та была столь же изменчива, как и сам Лютик. Винить кроме себя за попадание в столь глупую ситуацию было некого. Ну, разве что, Геральта, оставившего Лютика, после встречи с оборотнем, на постоялом дворе ради новой охоты, сулившей звонкую монету. Их пути разошлись в окрестностях Новиграда: Геральт уехал в сторону одной из небольших деревенек, притаившихся в нескольких днях езды от города, а Лютик получил приглашение сыграть на дне рождения несравненной (одной из многих в его жизни) графини. И все шло как нельзя лучше: вино текло рекой, звучали здравицы в честь графини, музыка не стихала всю ночь, не давая гостям продыху от танцев. Да и Лютик, то и дело, пускался в причудливый пляс с лютней, не в силах сдержаться. Звуки его песен легко вплетались в общий переливчатый гул зала, оттененный смехом дам, раскатистыми голосами кавалеров и звоном кубков, задавая тон всеобщему веселью. Так продолжалось до самого утра. Пока, проспавшиеся и изрядно опохмелившиеся гости не покинули замок ради охоты. Во главе с графом, конечно же.  
Все остальное, как говорится, история. Загнавшая Лютика в этот самый шкаф.

– Попался, курва, – графы, а особенно графы в гневе всегда пугали Лютика. Ну, до тех пор, пока он не начал путешествовать с Геральтом. И пусть от этого конкретного графа несло хуже, чем от того самого оборотня, свидание с которым так непринужденно на днях прервал Геральт, отступать было некуда. Позади – шкаф, впереди – распахнутый балкон. Лютик кратко рассмотрел идею треснуть графа лютней, но инструмент было жалко до слез: тот явно не выдержал бы встречи с твердолобой яростью его противника.

– Сударь, боюсь, произошло недопонимание, – Лютик приподнял руки в жесте капитуляции, с возрастающей паникой осознавая собственную первозданную наготу. И неистовую ярость графа.

Трень!

От подлого удара по яйцам его уберегла все та же многострадальная лютня. Он бросил полный праведной злобы взгляд на графа. Вот же… порождение бездны! 

– Лютик, балкон!

Что ж, графиня, в сущности, была неплохой женщиной: вот и сейчас, прижимая простынь к обнаженной груди, она все же пыталась спасти его.

– Благодарю, сударыня! – он успел отвесить ей полупоклон, припуская к балкону с незнакомой ему доселе скоростью, мимо ошалевшего от столь невиданной дерзости графа (будто закаменевшего от взгляда Медузы Горгоны). Кажется, даже прошлогодняя встреча со стаей волков не выжала из него столько, сколько этот короткий бросок вперед к благословенному спасению.

И, видите ли, несмотря на постоянные путешествия с ведьмаком, несомненно, закалившие его характер и тело (он отказывался считать иначе), Лютик все-таки не обладал сверхъестественными способностями. Прыжок со второго этажа дома, был бы для него окончательным и смертельным. Если бы не одно маленькое обстоятельство, толкавшее его через перила, подальше от цепких рук очередного мужа-рогоносца, – балкон хозяйской спальни выходил на глубокий поросший тиной пруд.   
Он толком не успел ничего понять, как его с головой накрыла, поглотила, втянула в себя мутная жижа, лишая воздуха и утягивая все глубже… 

Первый рваный вдох был похож на божественное благословение. Второй насквозь провонял тиной и болотной грязью. Третий заставил двигаться, несмотря на усталость, боль и испуг. Лютик был слишком близок к спасению, чтобы останавливаться. Последний, самый яростный спасительный порыв навстречу темнеющему невдалеке лесу, длился вечность. Со стороны подворья раздался предвкушающий собачий лай. Чертов граф.   
Черная полоса леса, наконец, приблизилась достаточно, чтобы он смог из последних сил затеряться среди прохладной зелени. Устало прислонившись спиной к дереву, Лютик откинул мокрые волосы со лба ладонью, брезгливо стряхивая налипшую на руку тину. 

– Пресвятая Мелитэле, дай мне сил.

Словно в ответ на его глухие мольбы, грустно тренькнула лютня. Вот же…

Предчувствуя худшее, он опасливо размотал некогда светло-голубую, а теперь буро-зеленоватую ткань, покрывавшую его инструмент, и вздохнул почти облегченно: из чего бы ни было платье графини, похоже, оно приняло основной удар на себя. Или же… это была особая эльфийская магия?  
Лютик задумчиво потер подбородок, ощущая, как размазывает тину по лицу, и с отвращением замер. Это было едва ли не хуже, чем в тот раз, когда утопцы едва не затянули его в болото.   
Собачий лай, меж тем, приближался, становясь отчетливее.

– Вот дерьмо, а.

У него даже времени не было, чтобы перевести дух.

– Чоп-чоп, поторопись, Лютик, если тебе дорога твоя шкура!

Да уж. Иначе некому будет восхвалять доблесть Геральта, если он вдруг…

Вот только бежать голым по лесу, совсем не казалось привлекательной идеей. Даже ради Геральта. Глубоко вдохнув, Лютик кое-как расправил платье графини. Насквозь мокрое, грязное, но, по крайней мере, близкое к его размеру.   
– Какое позорище, Лютик, право слово, больше никаких знатных дам, от них одни…

Собачий лай раздался в деревьях рядом, и Лютик, резво подхватив лютню, припустил в противоположную сторону, кое-как перепрыгивая кочки и камни, ощущая босыми ступнями каждую ветку, каждый острый камень на своем пути к свободе.

– Чертов граф! – в который раз спотыкаясь и едва не валясь кубарем с небольшого пригорка, громко прокричал Лютик.

Собачий лай, наконец, затерялся среди деревьев, становясь все тише, и он позволил себе без сил рухнуть под ближайшим деревом. Легкие жгло огнем, он все никак не мог продышаться, будто каждый новый вдох не наполнял грудь воздухом, а только сильнее душил его. Перед глазами смазанными пятнами зеленел лес, а в ушах шумела кровь. Сердце, неистово бьющееся о ребра, грозилось расколоть их и вырваться наружу на радость всем лесным тварям. И хотя в окрестностях графского дома волков не было, с удачливостью Лютика повстречать кабана или даже медведя, ничего не стоило. 

И все-таки ему удалось уйти невредимым. Что же, отличный повод выпить, если он сможет выбраться из леса живым. Лютик глухо застонал, наконец, ощущая насколько продрог. Крупная дрожь, зарождавшаяся где-то внутри, теперь сотрясала все тело. Он обхватил себя руками в тщетной попытке согреться. А потом принялся с остервенением растирать ладонями холодную кожу.  
Здесь, в лесу, было по-настоящему прохладно. Лютик почти с нежностью вспомнил последние дни пути до Новиграда: ему пришлось отказаться от дублета, оставаясь в одной тонкой льняной рубахе, что едва ли спасало от палящего солнца, но даровало мимолетное облегчение.

Сейчас старательно скользя грязными ладонями по столь же грязной коже, Лютик мысленно проклинал себя, графа, чарующие глаза графини и Геральта. Если бы тот не уехал без него, ничего бы не произошло.   
Тяжело вздохнув, он схватился за дерево и попытался встать. Ноги, израненные босой пробежкой, болезненно горели. Но ему необходимо было двигаться. В идеале – найти лесной ручей, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. А потом уже искать выход к ближайшему дорожному тракту. Лютик на миг прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами. Что ж. По крайней мере, теперь у него был план.

Сумерки настигли его на пути в ту самую деревеньку, куда отправился охотиться Геральт. Если Лютику повезет, то он сможет найти того на месте. А если нет…   
Неспешный цокот копыт застал его врасплох. Он замер, ощущая живое желание метнуться к ближайшим кустам. Не только из соображений безопасности, но и благочестия. Кто знает, как к нему, одетому в женское платье, отнесется встречный путник.  
Уже приготовившийся припустить в сторону подлеска Лютик затих при виде знакомого всадника и не менее знакомой лошади.

– Лютик? 

– Геральт. Прекрасно, – от жара стыда растекающегося по щекам, плавно переходящего на грудь, ему захотелось провалиться под землю. – Привет?

Он и сам ненавидел нерешительность, с которой произнес последнее слово.

– Хм.  
Ему показалось или в золотых глазах, и правда, вспыхнуло веселье? Лютик нахмурился, прищуриваясь.

– В левой сумке есть запасная одежда. 

– И я рад тебя видеть, Геральт! 

Он прижал руку к груди и благодарно наклонил голову. К веселью в чужих глазах примешалось любопытство. 

– Почему каждый раз, когда я оставляю тебя одного, происходит подобное? – Лютик на миг оторопел от насмешливости чужих слов. Он раскрыл рот, закрыл, и снова прищурившись, неверяще мотнул головой: быть может, это все бред его умирающего на дне пруда сознания? Если и так, то у него, определенно, был свой взгляд на Геральта и его несуществующее чувство юмора. Что, впрочем, не давало последнему никакого морального права…

– Я попрошу, это первый раз, когда…

– Пошевеливайся.

– Да… Точно. 

Лютик шумно выдохнул, признавая поражение в их короткой словесной дуэли, и принялся стаскивать с себя платье. Плотва рядом беспокойно переступила ногами, заставляя его ускориться. Наконец, натянув и кое-как подвернув чужую одежду, Лютик поднял вопросительный взгляд на Геральта.

– Давай, – тот легко протянул руку Лютику, заставляя в очередной раз нахмуриться.

– Что?.. О.

Его практически закинули в седло позади ведьмака. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, в самом деле, но все-таки…

– Геральт, я премного благодарен тебе, конечно, но не могу не спросить с чего вдруг...

– Хм.

– Так, стоп. Тебя что, все это веселит, а? – Лютик раздраженно ткнул в чужие, прикрытые броней ребра пальцами, вызывая раздраженное ворчание. Но все еще с оттенком развлечения.

– Между прочим, это совсем не смешно. Ну, если только немного… Но, послушай, начиналось все, разумеется, совсем не так. Видишь ли, меня пригласили сыграть на дне рождения графини…

Его голос, приглушенно звучащий в аккомпанементе цокота копыт, то и дело глох от усталости. Пока Лютик, убаюканный мерным покачиванием в седле, не уснул, прислонившись щекой к широкой спине Геральта.


End file.
